


Formed of joy and mirth

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason is terrified and worried, but the team is ready to protect him at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formed of joy and mirth

“Hey.”

Mason turns when someone catches his arm and smiles. “Hi, Jason.”

“Why aren’t you practicing? Are you hurt?” Jason looks genuinely concerned and it makes Mason’s chest fill with warmth.

“No, I’m not hurt,” he says, and looks around quickly. “I’m pregnant.”

Jason grins. “Really? Wow, Mase, that’s amazing. Does anyone else know?”

“Just Coach and Alex,” Mason answers, fingers curling into his palm to prevent him from touching his stomach. “I’m trying to think about how to tell everyone.”

“Don’t you worry about that; Coach will take care of it,” Jason tells him, and Mason smiles thankfully at him. “How far along are you?”

“Six weeks. I had to steal one of Alex’s t-shirts because I didn’t want everyone to see my belly. It’s not very noticeable but I’m just worried.” Mason looks down and tugs on the hem of his shirt.

“Don’t stress, Mason, everything will be fine. If you ever need to talk, I’ll be happy to listen,” Jason offers, and Mason thanks him.

After Jason heads down the tunnel to the ice, Mason lingers and smoothes his hand over his stomach. He looks up as Alex comes down the hall.

“Are you alright, _chéri_?”

Mason nods but can’t shake the uneasiness settled in his chest. Alex leans his stick against the wall and sets his gloves and helmet down.

“Mason, what’s the matter?” Alex cradles Mason’s cheek in his palm, and Mason finally meets his gaze.

“I hate having to hide this,” Mason whispers unsteadily.

Alex quirks his mouth in thought and strokes a curl behind Mason’s ear. “We could tell everyone at practice or afterwards, if you want. It’s all up to you, darling.”

Mason looks miserable and he takes a shaky breath. “I want Coach to tell them— _now._ I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“Okay,” Alex says, kissing Mason on the forehead. “I’ll tell him and he will take care of it.” Alex retrieves his gear and takes Mason’s hand. “Come on; you can sit on the bench to watch practice.”

Mason follows Alex down the tunnel, feels awkward not wearing his gear and slipping a sweatshirt over his head. He walks out onto the ice and to the bench, settles there in Alex’s sweater and feels so small. Alex skates by, buckling his helmet, and stops.

“Will you smile for me?” He asks, sweet and coaxing and Mason _loves him._

He gives Alex a timid little smile and Alex grins at him, crooked and perfect, and Mason’s smile grows.

“Love you,” Alex coos, blows him a kiss before he skates away.

Mason watches practice, wishes he could roughhouse with the guys like usual, but then he remembers why he’s on the bench and has to push tears from his eyes with the sleeve of Alex’s hoodie. _It’s a good reason to be on injured reserve,_ Mason reminds himself. He sticks his hands in the pocket, cradles the tiny swell of his stomach and smiles. Someone approaches and cuts the ice as they stop and Mason looks up. Alex is climbing over the boards to sit with him and Mason sees Coach with the rest of the guys at the other end of the rink.

“He’s telling them. We can go back to the locker room, if you’d like,” Alex explains, slides his hand into the pocket to hold Mason’s. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”

Mason lets that comfort him and scoots to lean against Alex, rests his head on his shoulder. He squirms and tucks himself impossibly closer to Alex when Henrik and Daniel skate up, nervous and kind of frightened. Alex wraps his arm around his waist, holds him tight.

“We just wanted to tell you congratulations,” Henrik says, and Mason knows he can see how upset he is. “If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Daniel echoes his brother and adds a little, “Becoming a father is amazing. I know you’ll be great.”

That makes Mason smile a little and thank him. Alex reaches out a grasps Henrik’s sleeve.

“Please ask the rest of them to not overwhelm Mason in the locker room. He’s anxious as it is.”

Mason could kiss Alex for how thoughtful he is and wants to hug Henrik when he agrees something less stressful would be best. Alex opens the bench door for Mason and follows him out, guarding him. Ever since Mason told him he was pregnant, Alex can’t seem to quell the urge to protect Mason at all costs. He constantly hovers and keeps Mason close, and loves that Mason doesn’t object. Mason sits next to Alex as he undresses, hides in his sweatshirt and feels awful.

Slowly, the guys trickle in and give Mason soft congratulations or nods. He appreciates the distance and feels a little better by the time they leave. Ryan and Kevin are in the parking lot with Maxim and Chris and they all look over and smile. Mason doesn’t feel nervous, more eager. Alex keeps a hand on Mason’s hip, holds him protectively, and accepts the congratulatory handshakes.

“How are you holding up?” Kevin asks, because he and Ryan went through this and now their daughter is almost two.

“It hasn’t been so bad. The morning sickness is pretty awful, but I’ve figured out what works best and Alex is always there.” Mason peers up at Alex through his lashes and can’t help but smile when Alex kisses his forehead.

“Eww I think I threw up a little,” Ryan teases, and everyone laughs.

“Are you going to practice at all while you’re pregnant?” Maxim asks.

 “If I feel up to it, I might. Alex doesn’t want me to, and I haven’t felt up to it yet, but it’s a possibility.”

“You’ll get your energy back in the second trimester,” Ryan says, and Mason remembers how Ryan went from constantly sleeping to practicing almost like normal. “You’ll feel a lot better in the second trimester. The only drawback is that _everyone_ will know you’re pregnant.”

That makes Mason’s stomach knot up and he turns his body into Alex’s. Alex holds him tighter in response and rubs his thumb over his hip.

Chris reaches to touch Mason lightly on the wrist. “I’m just curious, but you don’t have to tell me. Were you trying to get pregnant?”

“Kind of,” Mason shrugs, bites his lip.

“We talked about it, but weren’t actively trying except for a few times. I was thrilled when Mason told me,” Alex answers, and Mason has to smile at how happy he sounds.

Chris smiles and leans against Maxim, who automatically slips his arm around his waist. He whispers something in Maxim’s ear and Maxim grins, kissing Chris on the cheek.

“Let’s get you home,” Alex murmurs, turns Mason toward the car.

They say their goodbyes and Alex opens Mason’s door for him. Kevin and Ryan heckle him for it, but he just spits out some curse in French and smirks at them.

“Are you hungry, Mason?” Alex asks as they’re driving toward home.

Mason thinks, but nothing sounds appetizing. “No, mostly tired.”

“Alright.” Alex turns onto their street, their little house coming into view.

Mason enjoys how nice and cool their house is and he immediately relaxes once inside. Alex makes a sandwich in the kitchen and sits with Mason on the couch to eat.

“Why don’t you go up to the bedroom and get ready for a nap? I’ll be up in a few minutes,” Alex suggests, stroking Mason’s curls as he yawns.

Mason agrees and stands, enjoying the way Alex’s hand lingers on his back. He steps out of his jeans and slips into a bigger t-shirt—something from an event they had years ago. He curls up on the bed to wait for Alex, is on the brink of dozing off when he finally sneaks in. It’s starting to drizzle outside and Mason loves to nap when it’s raining. He’s asleep by the time Alex is settled next to him.

When Mason wakes hours later, he’s alone and there is a note where Alex had been.

_Didn’t want to wake you; left for the game. Eat something before I get home. I love you. –Alex_

Mason hadn’t really felt up to going to the game anyway and was glad Alex let him sleep. He eventually rolls out of bed and pulls on some shorts to head downstairs. He picks at some leftover pasta as he watches the game on the couch wrapped in the blanket Alex’s mother sent to them when they got their house. He tucks his face against the blanket when Alex scores, fist pumps, and points at one of the cameras. Alex scores twice more for a hat trick and he swipes a hat off the ice before heading back to the bench. He is interviewed afterward and he’s holding the hat he had grabbed.

_“Was that hat trick for anyone special, Alex?”_

_“The first goal was for someone special, but the hat trick was pure luck. I’m sure he’s very happy anyway.”_

When Alex smiles at the camera, Mason feels himself fall in love all over again. He tries to stay awake until Alex can get home, but he nods off propped up in the corner of the sofa. The soft brush of lips across his forehead wakes him and he jumps before he realizes who it is.

“Shhh.” Alex slides his arms underneath Mason and pulls him up against his chest. “I’ve got you.”

Mason is asleep before Alex even makes it up the stairs and he wakes in the morning wrapped in Alex’s arms. Alex is yawning, looks tired but smiles like he’s ready for the day.

“Good morning,” Mason says through a yawn of his own.

Alex responds in French, something Mason recognizes but can’t translate. He kisses Mason gently, rubbing a hand over his back.

“What do you want to do today?” Alex asks, stroking Mason’s cheek.

“I don’t know. Maybe go see Kevin and Ryan,” Mason suggests and Alex leans in to kiss him again.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They take a shower together, like Alex loves to do. He kisses Mason all over, pays special attention to the swell of his belly, and leaves a tiny little bruise on his neck. Mason steals one of Alex’s t-shirts again and slips into his own sweatshirt, opts for his looser jeans.

Kevin and Ryan’s daughter Hannah greets them at the door, all smiles like her daddies. Ryan is cleaning up breakfast and offers them food and coffee. Mason accepts an English muffin and ginger ale to calm his stomach. Alex stands behind him as he sits at the island and rubs his back. It almost puts Mason to sleep. Kevin comes downstairs from a shower, Hannah on his hip.

“You don’t look to hot, Mase. Why are you guys out today?”

“Mason wanted to visit,” Alex says, pressing his thumbs into Mason’s lower back.

“Alex,” Hannah says, reaching for him.

“Hi, pretty girl,” Alex coos, and Hannah just grins when he takes her from Kevin.

Mason watches Alex hold her so surely and carry her into the den to play. He feels like his heart is too big for his chest and wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

“He’ll be a great dad,” Ryan says as he dries a plate.

“I know he will.” Mason takes a tiny bite of his English muffin.

“You seem so sad, Mason,” Kevin touches his back. “What’s the matter?”

“I thought having the team know that I was pregnant would make me feel better, but it doesn’t and I just…” Tears well up in Mason’s eyes and he tries to turn away from Ryan and Kevin.

“Oh, babe,” Kevin sighs, pulling Mason gently against his chest. “Shhh, everything will be just fine.”

Mason holds tight to Kevin’s t-shirt and his quiet sobs draw Alex back almost immediately.

“ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ ” Alex hands Hannah off to Ryan and steps beside Mason and Kevin. “Mason, what’s wrong?”

Mason whimpers kind of miserably and looks up at Alex, dissolves into tears once again. Alex collects him in his arms, holds him and kisses his curls.

“Shhh, sh-sh-sh-sh, _c’est bon, chéri, je suis ici,_ ” Alex soothes, knowing Mason understands the simple phrases. “Come into the living room, sweetheart.”

Mason slowly follows Alex into the living room, sobbing uncontrollably. Alex sits on the couch, holds his hand out for Mason who collapses onto his lap. He holds Mason tight, hushes him in quiet, comforting tones and switching between French and English.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, kissing Mason’s temple. “I’m so, so sorry you’re upset.”

It takes several long minutes for Mason to calm down, finally just hiccups sadly into Alex’s shirt.

“Tell me why you’re so upset,” Alex urges softly, lips against Mason’s hairline.

“I can’t even remember anymore,” Mason warbles. “I just don’t want everyone to _know_ and ask so many questions. I want it to be ours and not so public.”

“We can do that, Mase. We can keep it to ourselves. You don’t have to answer any questions at all and we don’t have to tell anyone anything. Our baby will only be ours and you know the rest of the team will support you.” Alex strokes Mason’s hair and traces a little pattern on his shoulder. “I will protect you at all costs, Mason, and will be there for you every step of the way.”

Mason tucks his face against Alex’s throat, curls up even tighter in his lap.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Ryan asks, peeking into the living room.

Alex kisses Mason on the forehead, murmurs against his skin, “Is everything alright, sweet?”

Mason nods a little tentatively. “It’s better.”

“That’s good, because Ryan made cookies,” Kevin announces as he sweeps into the room with a plate and Hannah hanging on his leg.

They get a smile out of Mason as they eat cookies and drink milk and by the time the cookies are gone Hannah is covered in chocolate and Ryan is covered in milk.

“Don’t you worry, Mase, we can keep everything under wraps as long as you need. The whole team will. There’s no need for you to worry because we will destroy anyone who tries to do anything against your wishes. Ryan and I aren’t such private people, but you and Alex are two completely different people and your decisions will be different from ours. We don’t mind answering questions about the pregnancy or putting pictures of Hannah on Twitter, but if that’s not something you’re comfortable with then that’s fine. Our entire team will protect you and your child at all costs.”

Kevin’s speech has Mason in tears again, but he’s smiling and tangling his fingers with Alex’s and looks far more relaxed.

“Thank you, Kevin,” he says, kind of peaceful and at ease.

That night, Mason sleeps better than he had in weeks. In the morning, he enjoys the way Alex kisses his belly and touches it so gently. He decides that they’re going to be alright. 


End file.
